


Julie and the phantoms but make it ✨ on crack ✨

by hmureyes



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmureyes/pseuds/hmureyes
Summary: im such a sucker for willex I’m sorry
Relationships: Alex x willie, Luke Patterson x Julie molina, Reggie x Luke Patterson, reggie x Alex
Kudos: 42





	Julie and the phantoms but make it ✨ on crack ✨

**Author's Note:**

> im such a sucker for willex I’m sorry

Willie: I can hold the whole world in my hands.  
Alex, unconvinced: Oh yeah?  
Nick: *holds Alex’s face in his hands*  
Alex: *voice breaking* I have a reputation to uphold.


End file.
